


No one realized … Until it was too late

by Theywill_neverknow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mates, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theywill_neverknow/pseuds/Theywill_neverknow
Summary: Nobody realized the Nogitsune is inside Stiles until it was too late, and it has plans other than kill every one, perhaps take one zombie wolf as its mate.





	No one realized … Until it was too late

After all this centuries imprisoned, I was awaken and called by the energy of this tree of power. ‘What the Boy call it? Yes, the Nemeton’. It’s unfortunate that I cannot use it for my proposes. I’m so close to have the energy that it is necessary… I may have just the right way of getting it. Greedy little things humans are. Envious and fearful of the power they don’t own. The kitsune called me in the name of revenge but in the end when things didn’t go how she wanted I was sliced with a Katana and put in the Nemeton roots. However, I shall have a body of my own… then I will make every one suffer for what happed. 

It is really a delight no one seems to notice that inside of boy’s mind has a spirit, that I slowly took control of the Boy’s body, that despise of how intelligent and powerful the Boy is, none of his called pack mates plays attention to him as they should, care for him as they should. Not even his so-called best friend, Scott, which is too preoccupied with his girlfriend that smells like wolfsbane and gunpowder. A hunter scent. 

Of course, it’s also because of the distraction caused by the nightmares she also has. Misleading them to other direction of thinking until is too late. Even them I must be careful not to take complete control… Yet. Keep disguised while I plan how to kill each, and every single one of them, starting by the hunter girl. It will be as fun as it should. If only they were playing close attention, they would realize the small flaws in the teen character, the emotions that I could not imitate or understand completely. Humans emotions, so unless, don’t follow a logic in it.  As why the boy still fights me and try to stop the dead of all his pack mates. Futile attempts.

‘Calm down little thing. Isn’t like they consider you that much, why should you care.’ I just need more power to become “real”, grounded in this physical world, after that you can suffer their deaths. Alone.

Just when I was ready to put the rest of my plan in action and kill his friends, the sweetest thing that came to my senses. I almost didn’t realize what it means. The boy has a wolf mate. Even looking inside the boy’s memories I could not found this, what a delight. It will make may stay easier than I expected. Maybe I don’t even have to kill them all, or maybe I do, just for the propose of doing it. 

The wolf, so clever and strong, the only one that at least realize that was something strange with the boy. Not that he can do something at time to save him at time. Alone. Almost an omega. His attention it’s appreciated, otherwise I would never have realized the intent of the wolf to watch and protect his mate.

Time to change plans.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my first try into posting a fanfic.  
> English is not my first language and I don't have a Beta. So all mistakes are mine.  
> For now, it’s only a drable, but I pretend to continue someday.  
> Please tell me what you think XD


End file.
